U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,826 to Wieshuber for, "Earring - Interchangeable parts".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,225 to Rogers for, "Jewelry for Animals".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,552 to Haley for "Convertible Earring Construction". Disclosure is made in this patent of a clamp on earring and an ear pierced earring fitting thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,184 to Hakim for Composite Jewelry. Disclosure is made in this patent of a selection of radial arm piece joinable with a pin stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,036 to Erickson, for "Pierced Ear Earring with Changeable Elements". Disclosure is made in this patent of an ear post threaded at both ends, with a front threaded cap for changing the decoration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,974 to Hernandez for "Re-Attachable Break Away Ear Ring Ornaments". Disclosure is made in this patent of an earring ornament readily detachable from a wear or ear post.
None of the above patent references disclose or claim this present invention of changeable earring pendent apparatus, attachable to an ear ring stud in pierced ears, or to a clamp on ear ring holder.
An object of this invention is to disclose apparatus for changeable earring pendents by means of an ear post holder and ear post for a pierced ear and a female threaded section in said ear post holder and a male threaded segment fitting in said female threaded section and a pendent spring ring attached to the pendent spring ring.
Another object of this invention is to disclose apparatus for changeable earring pendents by means of an earring post ball and a slot in the earring post ball and a female opening in the slot and a V spring attached to a pendent spring ring and a male segment on the V spring and the V spring to fit in the slot and the male segment on the V spring fitting into the female opening in the slot.
Another object of this invention is to disclose apparatus for changeable earring pendents the apparatus comprising a screw-on ear ring mount and adjustable screw assembly and a U shape connector for joining back and front of the ear connector and an earring ball on the front of the ear connector and a slot in the earring ball and a female opening in the slot and a V spring insert and a male stud segment on the V spring inserted in the slot and the male stud segment fitting into the female opening in the slot and a pendent spring ring suspended from the leg of the V spring.
Another object of this invention is to disclose apparatus for changeable earring pendents wherein a snap on earring mount comprising a hinge for a snap spring and a snap spring ear connector and a slotted earring holder ball and a U shape connector for the holder ball and the snap spring ear connector.
Another object of this invention is to disclose apparatus for changeable earring pendents wherein a hanger hook fitting in a pierced ear and an intermediate pendent connector joining one end of the hanger hook and a pendent spring ring attached to the intermediate pendent connector.
Another object of this invention is to disclose apparatus for changeable earring pendents wherein a flat face surface disc as an ear post holder and a female threaded section in the bottom edge of the flat face surface disc.